A Knight in Vermillion
The sky islands of the Vermillion Atoll are used as reservations for the Were clans. The Estellion Council fearing a repeat of the Vermillion Rebellion of 9987 and the loss of the Atol's precious mines, decide to send Baron Lynch to maintain control of the sector. Lynch arrives with three battalions of Estellion Frontier Security Forces and takes administrative control of the Atol with no violence. The humans see Lynch as a savior and the Were fear the might of Estellion, keeping them in line. But Lynch has his own plans and has lived as a loyal dog to the Estellion Council in preparation for this day. Characters *Naota - A homeless drifter, he was found during the evacuation of Drowmud Chasm by Admiral Broadshaw, who saved him because he recognized Naota's keen mind. *Elsa (Teletha Arnschent) - A human slave working under the "Leopard Queen". She was given to the queen for safe keeping at a young age by a man named Ercole and was raised as one of the queen's personal attendants. She was taken into custody by Baron Lynch's forces at the suggestion of Naota. *Broadshaw Arnschent - A well respected Admiral of the Estellion Sky Empire. He is the son of the great Archimedes Arnschent, many years ago his daughter went missing amid the turmoil of a volcanic eruption. *Baron Lynch - An ambitious nobleman that is assigned the task of maintaining order in the Vermillion Atoll. He has great plans to make the sector his own private kingdom and will be known in history as "a traitor to his people and a greater traitor to his nation." *Maciste (Ercole) - A man chained to the Rock of Atrium, he is assumed to have some form of immortality and has been left there, forgotten for many years. *Limwris - The last remaining witch living in the Vermillion Atoll. She is a good friend to the Were Lion, [[]]. *Buburuks - Head of the three Estellion Frontier Security Force battalions placed under command of Baron Lynch. His thirst for power convinces him to betray the empire to become one of Lynch's loyal dogs. *Gaius - Head of the Estellion Frontier Security Forces, he chooses Buburuks to command the battalions placed under Lynch. *Decicus - A member of the Estellion Frontier Security Forces under Buburuks, he sends reports on the Buburuk's supposed treason to Gaius. *Claris Gish - Secretly infiltrates the Vermillion Atoll with her team to assassinate Baron Lynch. Story Act 1 Prologue *The evacuation of Drowmud Chasm, Admiral Broadshaw and Naota meet. Act 2 Act 3 Locations and Terminology *Vermillion Atoll **Rock of Atrium - An island within the Atoll that is not marked on any map because its location seems to change every so often. *Vermillion Witch - A title handed down in the world of witches, marks the bearer as the successor of the Vermillion Truth. *Drowmud Chasm *Estellion Frontier Security Force - Backwater forces of the Estellion Imperial Navy, tasked with mundane tasks regarding areas considered "frontier lands." *Estellion Public Security Force - Secret Police *Imperial Shadow - Agents of the Estellion Ministry of Protection. Notes *Blog Post: http://allyouare.wordpress.com/2012/02/12/shop-talk-the-world-a-knight-in-vermillion-p-1/#more-885 Category:Story Arc Category:Era of the Admirals